Hat Trick
by Tink2
Summary: A peaceful day off turns into a bitter women vs. men battle on the ice.


_**Author's Notes -** I've been working on this fic for quite some time and if you wonder where I got the idea to do a hockey fic, I really don't know. This fic was originally going to be a contest entry for Mimi's Trance Text site...but the contest never happened. I can't remember what the whole contest challenge was, but it did say that Edge had to be the main character, and he could not be romantically involved with Lita...yeah, that last part was put in there because of me and my tendency to write Edge/Lita fics, but I think I did a really good job considering I paired Edge with someone else for the first time! So please, read, enjoy, and tell me what you think!_

_Cheap plug really quick...don't forget to check out my site, The WWE Fan Fiction Library at wwelibrary(dot)org where you can find tons of wrestling fics, contests, challenges, and graphics. I have the new Open and Selected Archives at the Library that allow authors to upload their own fics to the Library and they have a ton of wonderful features worth checking out! Oh, and I almost forgot, nominations have begun for the 7th season of my wrestling fiction awards, Library Awards! So head on over to Library Awards at libraryawards(dot)wwelibrary(dot)org and get your nominations in!_

_**Disclaimer –** I own nothing that is recognized…don't sue me, you won't get much._

* * *

Adam smiled to himself as he rummaged through his closet looking for a bag. He found the large red and white bag he was looking for and threw it out of the closet as he started to dig under a rather large pile of shoes for something. After a moment, he crawled out from underneath the pile of sneakers with a pair of ice skates. He sat on the floor and inspected the skate's blade for a moment before he put the plastic guards back on the blades and packed the skates in his bag.

He stood up and grabbed one of his old Leaf's hockey jerseys and stuffed that in the bag before he went to his dresser and pulled out his thickest pair of socks and put them in with his skates and jersey. Smiling happily, Adam zipped the bag up and slung its strap over his shoulder as he left his room, grabbing his keys and a hockey stick on his way out of his house. As he shut the door behind him and locked it, Adam heard the familiar tune of "I Just Can't Wait to Be King" from The Lion King and started to fumble through his pockets for his cell phone.

"I'm gonna be a mighty king, so enemies beware," he sang as he flipped the phone open. "Hey man, you on your way to the rink?"

* * *

Maria sighed deeply as they watched Kate and Doug skate through their Olympic long program in the sappy romantic movie, _The Cutting Edge_.

"Their love is so beautiful," she said through choked breath as her friend, Amy, rolled her eyes.

"Maria, it's just a movie," Amy laughed as she threw a pillow at Maria who managed to catch it and hold it close to her.

"I know that, but still, the skating, the trust…" her voice trailed off as Trish got up to eject the DVD from the player. "I just think the whole idea of falling in love with your skating partner is a beautiful thing. Kinda makes me wish I had kept up with my skating lessons when I was little."

"_You_ took skating lessons," Trish laughed.

"Don't look so shocked Stratus; they do have ice outside of Canada you know." Trish stuck her tongue out as Maria launched her pillow at the short blonde. "You want to watch the sequel now?"

Amy groaned in protest, "I don't know if I could take that."

"Well," Trish started, "I've got an idea. Since Maria, wants to get back on the ice, what do you say we go to the rink?"

"The rink," Amy repeated in shock. "As in the _ice skating _rink. Do I look Canadian to you?"

"Oh come on Amy it'll be fun," Maria said with a pout.

"Like breaking an ankle is really _that_ much fun."

"Now Amy, you can't be that bad of a skater," Trish said with a laugh. "And you're dating a Canadian, so some of that had to rub off on you."

"I might be dating a Canadian, but Jay has not once taken me ice skating so I really don't think that counts," Amy said trying to reason with the two blondes only to get two sad puppy pouts her way. Sighing deeply, Amy gave in. "Alright, fine, let's go skating."

* * *

"Jay, man, what took you so long?" Adam skated over to the side of the rink where his friend was sitting lacing his skates. "Where's Chris?"

"He's what took so long, couldn't find his skates," Jay pulled his laces tighter as he continued. "So after twenty minutes of looking through his house, I had to drag him out of the car and make him get rental skates."

"Bet he's not too happy," Adam laughed as he suddenly heard his friend come down the stairs.

"Dude, these are white," Chris said holding up his rental skates, "and they smell too."

"That's what you get for losing your skates man," Jay laughed as he pulled his jeans over his skates and went over to join Adam on the ice. "Hurry up and get those on, I want play. You got a puck Adam?" Adam smiled and held up a small black disk before letting it fall to the cold ice. The two playfully hit the puck around in circles as Chris laced his skates making a face at the rentals he was forced to wear. Sighing deeply as he looked down at his now girly looking feet before he grabbed his stick and slid out on the ice.

"Alright guys I'm ready," Chris said as the two started to skate around him one trying to take the puck from the other. "Let's play!"

"Chris, man, you can't play hockey with three," Jay laughed as he passed the puck through Chris' legs to Adam.

"Yeah, and since it took you so damn long to tie your chick skates, you can ref the first game." Adam flashed his trademark smile at the blonde who just groaned as he nodded.

"Fine," Chris pouted slightly as he took the puck from his two friends. He held up the puck and the two men stopped in front of him and faced each other. "Let's face off. On one, two, thr…" Chris never got to finish his count as suddenly a blonde blur skated on to the ice twirling down the length of the rink.

"What the…" Adam said as the three men watched the spinning woman do a picturesque single lutz when a familiar voice rang through the rink.

"Maria that was awesome!" The men all turned around to see Amy Dumas stumble onto the ice followed by none other than Trish Stratus.

"Yeah do another jump for us," Trish shouted when she noticed the three blondes on the ice. "Hey Ames, look who's here."

Chris sighed as he threw the puck to the ice in frustration. "What are you chicks doing here?"

"Maria and Trish wanted to skate so they drug me here," Amy said as she not-so-gracefully slid into her boyfriend's arms.

"Well, you babes have to go skate somewhere else, or wait a little while because we were just in the middle of something here," Adam rolled his eyes as he leaned an arm on his stick.

"We _babes_," Trish started defiantly, "Don't have to do anything. It's a free rink."

"Yeah man, let's just split the rink," Jay rationalized earning a kiss from Amy.

"Well, blondie, we were here first, and we need the whole rink to play so why don't you…"

"Who are you calling blondie, blondie?" Trish argued cutting him off as Maria skated over to her friends.

"What's going on? Oh hey Jay, Chris, Adam, we didn't know you guys were going to be here." Maria smiled as she swayed side to side on her skates unaware of Chris' eyes which were hypnotized by her movement until he fell back on his skates.

"I'm okay," he said quickly pushing himself off the ice, smiling goofily at Maria. "Hey why don't we just let the girls join the game?"

"Everyone knows chicks don't play hockey," Adam scoffed. "Hockey is a _man's_ sport."

"Sounds like fighting words to me," Amy giggled as Jay tried not to laugh. Trish's face had turned thirteen different shades of red as she shoved Adam hard to the ice.

"A man's sport huh," she fumed. "If it's such a man's sport than you _men_ will have no problem making a little wager. The three of you, against the three of us; winner gets the ice."

Maria looked nervously between the two Canadians and decided to speak up. "Trish really, let's just go. I don't know the first thing about hockey."

"She's right, just go," Adam flashed the girls a mocking smile. "I wouldn't want one of you to break a nail." Maria scowled as Trish turned to her.

"Still don't want to take these losers down?"

"Sounds good to me, as long as they aren't scared," Chris laughed at Maria's words as Amy cut in.

"Well they might not be scared, but I sure as hell am. Trish, I can't skate."

"That's okay," she shrugged, "neither can Chris." Chris nodded obliviously until he realized exactly what Trish said.

"Well, someone should referee," Jay added, Amy nodding in agreement at his side.

"Amy doesn't know the rules well enough to ref Jay," Adam said rolling his eyes at the shorter man. "We'll find someone else to ref; you two are going to play." Jay started to argue as Amy pouted next to him but the words never came due to a shout coming from Adam. "Hey you, skate rental dude, wanna ref this game of ours?"

The man in the skate rental booth looked confused as Adam motioned for him to come down. Reluctantly, he walked out from behind his booth and slowly descended the stairs with a pair of skates and a whistle in his hands. He stopped at what would be the rink's penalty box and grabbed three more hockey sticks. Adam smiled wickedly as the stranger laced his skates and slid out on to the ice with them.

"That settles that," he said triumphantly, "we'll play three on three, first to three points wins, loser leaves the ice. Now which one of your chicks wants to face off against me?"

Trish skated forward and faced the tall blonde man, "I will." Adam handed the puck to the referee and he prepared for the face off as the other four players stood to each side of them; Maria and Chris on one side, Amy and Jay to the other. Curiously Chris looked down at his rented stakes and noticed the clawed tip at the tip of the skate.

"What's this for?"

"It's a toe-pick and you'll see." Maria smiled knowingly as the referee let the puck fall to the ice. Trish kept one hand on her stick and reached out with the other and pushed Adam backwards as she scooped the puck to her and skated around Adam. Maria hooked her stick with Chirs' and went backwards pulling him toward her causing his toe pick to catch the ice and him to fall face first to the hard cold surface.

"Toe pick," she sang as she spun around him and skated after Trish. Jay and Adam were chasing after the two blondes as Chris pushed himself off the ice once again and Amy ungracefully made her way down the ice.

"What's the matter Adam," Trish taunted as the tall man came in front of her trying to steal the puck, "is the wittle giwrl outskating you?"

Adam glared at her, "You got lucky Stratus, last time that will happen." He shot the puck between her legs and began to sprint down the ice with Trish on his heels.

"Pass it here," Chris yelled across from Adam who nodded. He slid the puck to Chris as they were passing Amy who was unsteadily trying to turn the proper direction of play, accidentally catching the puck with her stick, knocking it off course for Maria to reclaim before Amy lost her balance.

"Good job Ames," Trish shouted as Maria passed her the puck and they started back towards the goal.

Amy looked around confused, "What did I do?"

"Jay stop them!" Chris yelled as the girls got closer to the goal line. Jay nodded in response and sped off after the girls. Trish skidded to a stop at the goal line and slapped the puck down the ice with a hard hit from her stick as Jay sped forward his stick going out in front of him in a vain attempt to stop the speeding puck. Leaning to far forward, Jay lost his balance and fell forward, sliding into the net right behind the puck as the ref blew the whistle.

"Goal for the girls," he called as Adam and Chris groaned. Trish and Maria skated to where Amy was still trying to get up and cheered.

"Wanna give up yet boys," Maria cooed sweetly.

Chris laughed as he skated over to her and slid to a stop, "That was just a lucky shot."

"Next thing you know they're going to say they were just going easy on us," Trish mocked as Adam skated up to her and skidded to stop, spraying ice over her skates.

"Well we were," he said cockily, "didn't want to beat you girls _too_ bad."

"We don't need any favors from you," Trish said indignantly as Amy shook her head.

"Yes we do!"

"So why don't you little boys stop making excuses and bring it." Trish smirked at the tall blonde as she snapped her fingers for emphasis causing Jay to snicker.

Chris shook his head as he looked at the girls, "Oh no she didn't!"

"Alright guys, _and_ girls," Jay quickly corrected, "let's line it up." The group slowly glided back to center ice and the ref held up the puck.

"Remember Copeland, bring it," Trish mocked.

"Oh it's already been broughten…I mean, let's skate." The ref blew his whistle and dropped the puck in between Adam and Trish. Adam and Trish fought for the puck and after a moment, he was able to push the puck between Trish's legs. Jay caught the puck with his stick and started down the ice with Chris to his side and Maria and Trish behind him. Trish sped up and threw herself into Jay, checking him into the wall as he passed the puck to Chris. He continued to skate towards the goal with Maria skating backwards in front of him trying to maneuver the puck away from his stick.

"You can't out stick me sweetie," he joked. Maria glared at the man in front of her and swept her stick under his pulling at the puck and then sped up causing Chris to try and increase his speed only to have his toe pick catch on the ice again sending him flying down.

"Toe pick," she sang as she skated away from Chris with the puck. Feeling confident after her successful steal Maria twirled around the puck as she went down the ice not noticing Adam coming up to her to swipe the small black disk away making his way back to the net for a successful score.

"Maria!" Trish yelled over the referee's whistle, "Stop goofing around and play some damn hockey!"

"Yes ma'am," she said with a salute.

"Too much for you blondie," Adam joked as he and Trish prepared for the face off.

"Just play," she said in a near growl. The ref once again blew his whistle and dropped the puck to the ice. Trish and Adam struggled once again for control of the small black disk, this time Trish winning out as she shot the puck over to Amy.

Amy looked down at the small puck in shock, too afraid to move. "What the hell do you want me to do with this thing?"

"This," Jay said stealing the puck from her and skating effortlessly past her.

"Hey no fair," she whined trying to follow her boyfriend who was skating backwards to taunt her.

"Come and get me Red," he said giving her a come hither motion as he sped up turning around.

"Amy catch him," Maria called out as Chris held her at a distance keeping her from helping her friend.

"Easier said than done," she said breathlessly as Jay reached the goal line and stopped to take his shot. He pulled his stick back and swung for the puck and just as he made contact was shoved forcefully by Amy as she checked him into the wall.

"Go Red," Chris cheered as the two slid down the wall to the ice and watched the puck gracefully glide into the net.

"Wrong team Chris," Adam said sounding annoyed at the other man's cheering.

"But did you see that check dude, she totally schooled him! And he still made the shot."

"Good point," he shrugged, "get up Jay, we have a game to finish."

"In a minute," he stuttered from underneath Amy, "can't move."

"Oh baby," Amy said sitting up and flipping her hair behind her back, "did I hurt you?"

Jay winked, "You can make it up to me later tonight." Amy smiled and playfully swatted at his chest as he helped her stand up and skate back to center ice.

"Two to one," Adam said recounting the score, "want to give up now, or shall we just go ahead with the formality of this last and inevitable goal."

"Girls, huddle," Trish snapped. The three women went next to the penalty box and stood in a huddle. "We need a plan; we can not lose to those jerks!"

Amy quickly objected, "Hey one of those jerks is my boyfriend!"

"And Chris isn't _that_ bad either," Maria said with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Stop that, they are the enemy right now, and the enemy is _winning_!" Trish paused as she thought of some way to turn the game in their favor.

"Well what do you want us to do Trish, flash them," Amy laughed but soon stopped when she saw the devious smile forming on Trish's face. "Oh no, I was joking, JOKING!"

"But it's perfect, Adam's going to shot the puck to Chris since Jay might not be doing to well on his skates after that check, Amy you can hold Jay off, I'll keep Adam away, and Maria, you get down ice and when Chris comes by, flash him. Then you take the puck and get to our goal to score!" Trish proposed.

"And how do you know Chris will even look," Maria asked doubtfully.

"Oh he'll look honey, he's been looking since we got here," Trish said stating the obvious.

"Really, he's been checking me out, because he is _so_ cute and…"

Trish put her hands on Maria's shoulders as she cut her off, "Maria, focus. Now can you pull off our plan?" Maria nodded enthusiastically. "Good. Let's go!"

"If you're done powdering your noses, I'd like to finish this game so the guys and I can play some _real_ hockey," Adam complained.

"Oh stop your whining, we're ready," Trish skidded to a stop in front of him leaned down for the face off. "Let's get this over with."

"Gladly," Adam smiled. The puck was dropped and Adam easily pulled it away from Trish sending it sailing over to Chris. Amy had Jay backed against the wall and Trish was blocking Adam from moving as Chris went down the ice to where Maria was just standing. He smiled as he looked at the pretty blonde and then dropped his jaw as she lifted her shirt showing off her breasts. The puck forgotten Chris continued to look her way in shock long after she lowered her shirt and grabbed the abandoned puck until he hit the wall in a daze. Maria sped down the ice looking to see that Trish and Amy still at the guys at bay as she shot for the unguarded goal and scored.

"Now that was cheating," Adam yelled in complaint at the ref.

He shrugged, "I'll allow it."

"What's the matter Adam, afraid we might beat you after all," Trish asked.

"Not if you play fair, that was a dirty trick and you know it Stratus," he glared at the smaller blonde woman as she skated up close to him and whispered.

"What can I say, I like it dirty and rough," she winked as she skated off leaving Adam for the moment dumbfounded before he went to join her at center ice for the final face off.

"All tied up," Amy pointed out from Trish's side.

"Last point," Jay added.

"Whoever gets this goal wins the whole thing," the redhead continued.

"The entire game…" Jay was cut off before he could continue.

"We get it!" Adam yelled in frustration. "So Trish, what do you say we make this a little more interesting?"

Trish arched an eyebrow, "What exactly did you have in mind?"

"The loser, has to be the winner's slave the entire time we are on the road next week," Adam suggested with a smirk.

"You know, my bags do get awfully heavy," she thought as Adam rolled his eyes. "You're on." The two shook hands and got ready for what would be the final face off.

The ref counted down and dropped the puck, and just like the first time Trish shoved Adam with her free hand as she swept the puck away and started down the ice toward the goal. She checked her sides and made a quick pass to Maria on her right which was quickly intercepted by Chris who blazed by Maria with one hand over his eyes. Amy saw this and skated from her place at the wall to Chris and knocked him to the ice sending the puck flying into a corner for Trish and Adam to fight over.

Trish pulled the puck away and skated back down the ice to her goal with Adam right on her heels. The rest of the ice seemed almost clear as the two raced down the ice and Adam was having troubles catching up with the small blonde. With one final burst of energy, Adam speed up slightly and reached out to stop Trish from making her shot and came centimeters short as her stick connected with the puck and he tackled her around the waist rolling himself underneath her so he hit the ice rather than her. As they both slid to a stop on the ice they looked up at the goal and saw that the puck was resting against the net. Amy and Maria squealed as Trish smiled sweetly down at Adam before getting off him.

"We won! I can't believe we won," Amy cheered.

"And, omigosh, the boys are our slaves next week," Maria squealed. The three girls skated towards the benches arm in arm as Chris and Jay went to help Adam off the ice.

"Dude, what happened, I know you could have caught her," Chris asked looking at the blonde man curiously. "Now we have to be the slaves, to three chicks. Most men would consider that hell."

"We lost man," Jay complained.

"You know," he said with a smile as he watch Trish skating with the girls, "it really doesn't feel like that right now."


End file.
